<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Mint by jazzaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547675">Cinnamon Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko'>jazzaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Candy, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Smut, Spicy, Sweet, blowjob, candy kiss, if you are saliva conscious don't read this, sweet &amp; spicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzaiko/pseuds/jazzaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has always known that Jongdae is sweet. Jongdae wants to try something different.</p><p>Written for Tinysparks Round 3: Sweet vs Spicy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy, Down to Business</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, masters loli, hunniedae and cosmicmilktea for your feedback, really helps me a lot!<br/>Hope you enjoy this~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun has always known that Jongdae is sweet. </p><p>His sweet smile greets Baekhyun once he reaches home, making him smile and all his tiredness from today's schedule melting away. </p><p>His sweet voice wishes him "Congratulations on the new album, dear!" </p><p>Baekhyun takes Jongdae in a hug and peppers kisses on his cheek. "Thank you, my number one fan."</p><p>Jongdae also likes to give sweet surprises, like that little pouch on their bed. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Jongdae climbs on the bed and pours the pouch content out. "Candies! Since your title track is Candy, I figured I want to give you a little surprise and try new things. Are you tired though? You're packed today right?"</p><p>His spouse is always so sweet, attentive, and supportive, Baekhyun feels his heart warm and joins Jongdae on the bed. "No, I'm fine. What do you want to do, baby?"</p><p>"Pick one flavor." </p><p>"Hmm… mint?" </p><p>Baekhyun watches curiously as Jongdae unwraps a candy, runs his tongue over his bottom lip provocatively before popping the candy in his mouth. Hands automatically around Jongdae's tiny waist as he comes closer, Baekhyun can smell the mint stronger and stronger.</p><p>"Open up."</p><p>Once Jongdae's tongue invades his mouth, Baekhyun can taste the cooling mint entering his senses and the wetness when their tongues collide, contrasting the warmth of their bodies against each other. He can hear Jongdae gasps when he steals the candy from Jongdae with his tongue. Baekhyun pulls away and chews, a victorious smile on his face. </p><p>"Dorky mint," Jongdae sings. </p><p>"Funny, sweet, and soothing. Like you." Baekhyun points at Jongdae and boops his nose, making Jongdae giggle in response. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at the variety of sweets. Jongdae is thoughtful enough to include the flavors mentioned in his song. His sight lands on a pack of pop rocks. "Apparently, this explodes in your mouth. Shall we try it?" </p><p>Jongdae nods. With his lover’s fingers treading his hair and their lips joined in a kiss, Baekhyun savors the moment - the way the tiny pop rocks burst into sweet liquid and pops on their tongues, and the way Jongdae's body shivers against his when the fizz and sizzle spread in their mouths. </p><p>Baekhyun has always known that Jongdae is sweet – like the taste of melted chocolate candy he smeared over Jongdae's jawline down to his neck, coating his adam’s apple. </p><p>"Stopppp!! It will spoil my shirt," Jongdae whines as the chocolate runs down his neck. </p><p>"Then don't wear it," Baekhyun replies with mischief in his eyes. </p><p>Jongdae huffs, but complying anyway, his fingers working to unbutton his shirt and toss it aside. </p><p>"Let me taste you." Baekhyun laps and sucks on the trail of chocolate on Jongdae's gorgeous neck, causing Jongdae to let out sounds of pleasure. </p><p>"How do I taste?" Jongdae asks, his voice breathy. </p><p>"Sweet. And delicious."</p><p>"I'm glad," Jongdae beams, a bright smile decorating his face. </p><p>Baekhyun loves him so much. </p><p>"I wanna taste more of you." </p><p>"Do it," Jongdae teases. The mattress dips as he lies down. "I'm your candy." </p><p>Jongdae is always so sweet, so pretty like this between Baekhyun’s hands, his hips in between Baekhyun’s knees. His chest rising up and down, breaths quickening, his sparkly eyes shine with anticipation.</p><p>After choosing a candy at random, Baekhyun decides to place it right on Jongdae's nipple. When Baekhyun licks on it, the sweetness mixed with a slight saltiness from the skin fills his tastebud. At the same time, Jongdae squirms, his moan filling the room. </p><p>"What flavor?" </p><p>"Strawberry." </p><p>"Mmm. Let me have a taste too." </p><p>Baekhyun takes the candy in his mouth, but not before nipping on his lover's nipple playfully. Jongdae groans and Baekhyun quickly seals his open mouth with his. They stay like that, licking and sucking, strawberry candy moving in between their tongues until it eventually dissipates. </p><p>"Strawberry is your favorite flavor, right?" Jongdae asks once they pull away. </p><p>"Yeap. And you too." </p><p>"Aww," Jongdae coos. "I want to taste you too." </p><p>"I'm all yours." </p><p>Baekhyun lies on the bed while Jongdae picks something out from the candy pile then chews it. He is curious, waiting, but not until Jongdae blows a bubble then he realizes. </p><p>"I don't know what to do with bubblegum," Jongdae mumbles while chewing. </p><p>"Well, you can blow me," Baekhyun suggests, pulling on a smirk. </p><p>Jongdae bursts the bubble he has been blowing, pouting. "So impatient."</p><p>"Well, about that..." Baekhyun hums as he takes off his pants. Jongdae's eyes grow wide at Baekhyun's cock, standing tall and proud, then giggles and decides on the next candy after disposing of the bubblegum. </p><p>"I think this will be an interesting one." </p><p>Baekhyun's head automatically tips backward the moment Jongdae's mouth touches the base of his cock. "Told ya, you can blow," Baekhyun compliments in between his moans, hips bucking and thrusting into Jongdae's mouth.</p><p>Jongdae is sweet but he can be a little shit too. He licks the top of Baekhyun cock and flashes a smirk while popping something in his mouth. Baekhyun gets up to meet him when Jongdae leans closer, instinctively opening his mouth letting Jongdae in. </p><p>The saltiness of his precum mixes with an explosion of sweetness and spiciness, the distinct aroma filling his nose. </p><p>"Cinnamon," Baekhyun grins, licking his lips. "Interesting indeed."</p><p>"Mature cinnamon," Jongdae sings, "– sweet, hot and spicy, warm like you."</p><p>"You know me well." </p><p>Jongdae's eyes are shining with mirth when he replies, "Of course I know someone I love very much." </p><p>Baekhyun smiles. "Thank you, Dae, for preparing this for me." </p><p>"My pleasure. Shall we continue?" </p><p>Baekhyun smirks. </p><p>"Definitely."</p><p>Baekhyun has always known that Jongdae is sweet. Now, every time he sings Candy, he'll remember that his Jongdae is sweet in this way too.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! If you like it, please leave kudos and comments~<br/>Stream <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmgcRWxhmqY">Baekhyun - Candy</a>!</p><p>Talk to me &amp; follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/b2utifulife">twitter @b2utifulife!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>